


Ilusions - Ilusionen

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b





	Ilusions - Ilusionen

„Nur damit du dir keine falschen Illusionen machst Gregory, ich bin kein Mensch für eine Nacht. Man bekommt mich ganz oder gar nicht! “

Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen, befeuchtete mir kurz die Lippen und erwiderte dann „Das triffst sich gut, denn ich bin auch kein Mensch für One-Night-Stands, war ich nie“   
wir standen jetzt so nah beieinander, das wir gegenseitig den Atem des anderen auf der Haut spüren konnten, und mein Blick wanderte zu seinen Lippen, und für eine Sekunde oder zwei blickte ich noch einmal in diese schönen blauen Augen, dann reckte ich meinen Kopf ein wenig und küsste ihn.   
Erst sanft und vorsichtig, und als Mycroft den Kuss mit der gleichen Zärtlichkeit erwiderte, auch Leidenschaftlicher.


End file.
